Voice of Darkness
by GhostGlider
Summary: ONESHOT. Riku wanders through darkness, thoughts turning over and over in his head. His mind is set, even as the darkness whispers in his ear...


VOICE OF DARKNESS

Darkness… never a thing to be feared; now it has become you friend. You walk through it, meander its ample and seemingly endless corridors, navigate its silence, slice through its oppressive glare.

Oh how you hate it!

In the past you have used it—against you better judgment you assure yourself—and this is where it landed you, oblivion. A relief really. Before that it used to be a torture. You remember it well; the unheard cries, you struggled against _his_ hold, the helplessness... Unworthy, foul, **traitor**.

But he forgave you, didn't he?

_Did he?_

No, he couldn't have, you could see the rage in his eyes. You felt the hard steel against you flesh. Wasn't that enough of a response? Who could forgive you, anyway? You see it. You've felt it every day since it seemed to have let go of your heart. That's right! You were being controlled, your heart was blinded, it wasn't really your fault, right?

Wrong, lies! More excuses. You know you cannot worm your way out of this one…

Then how come you still try to redeem yourself?

You think you owe him something—that must be it. And you do… oh you do! His life, his heart, his peace of mind… all your fault as always. And so you help him, you soldier dejectedly on, still bearing the burden on _his_ poison in your heart.

At first it was a mere hint, a bitter taste in the back of your mouth. Then you sought to justify your existence once more. You took on this shadow, the mirage of his blue eyes. But the illusion turned out to be far stronger than you expected. It was too much —Oathkeeper…Oblivion— you were falling, **failing**… you **REFUSED** to fail!

Dared you embrace the darkness once more?

You swore you would do what ever it took, and now, to keep true to your oath you surrender to oblivion. What little strength and will you had left was poured into keeping a piece of your mind. And—what a pleasant surprise—you actually managed to!

A fitting trophy, that not-a-boy…

_Poor thing…_

Empty words. He is not the one you **truly** care about.

_But his eyes._

_NO!_

Those eyes hold only empty promise of a forsaken shell. Your every drop of sweat, of tears and blood was shed to see the true light; so you may witness the moment your hope, your very heart may stir once more. Maybe, just maybe you could behold the sky beyond those closed lids and long lashes once last time.

But you couldn't. The light was too much for your tainted heart. To be touched by something so _pure_… it seems worse than a thousand slow-lasting deaths. But you desire it, anyway; you yearn for its touch… for his touch?

_Ugh, forget it!_

Compelled by darkness and now, consumed by it. You belong to it. And you will never forget, your eyes lie to you no longer; you look in the mirror and now you see _him_ instead of you.

_No turning back…_

You knew it from the start, so there is no reason to complain. Besides, there is no time to feel sorry for yourself; you still have a mission to carry out. And that you will. You will sail the darkness again, you will find him there and you will leave him a hint (and maybe a glimpse) of what is to come. You cannot rescue her (you failed before, what makes you think you can do it now?) so he must do it.

You will aid him from the shadows—where you belong—and then you will disappear.

You know he's better off without you anyway.

* * *

**A/N:**Hello, people! As you can see I am not dead, just terribly buisy but this thing has been plaguing my mind since playing Kindom Hearts II again... and I still love Riku's character so I decided to use his various "predicaments" and obscure states of mind to experiment with the 2nd person narrative. 

Ooh and I almost forgot this...

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Riku or any other KH character... (If I did Riku would be with Sora and Axel with Roxas XD)

Oh and this fic could be interpreted as Slash if you want to but I decided to keep it pretty much platonic...

Hope to finish up a bit of that AkuRoku fic I've been working on soon... bye for now!

- Shiva


End file.
